


Cookies and Cream

by Purple_Pixie143



Series: The Charlie Chronicles [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis bake cookies for Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy companion piece to Nothing's Clear To See (But Darlin Stay With Me). 
> 
> Louis and Nick make cookies....
> 
> Eventually lol

****

Cookies and Cream

"Did you remember everything?" Louis asked, phone pressed against his ear and he balanced Charlie on his hip.

He smiled when he heard Nick's idignant gasp over the line, "I'm not bloody handicapped _Lewis_ , I _have_ shopped before, duck."

Louis laughed then, "Didn't say otherwise babe. Just hurry back. We miss you."

And Nick sighed and Louis could tell he rolled his eyes but he also knew there was more than likely a very sickening expression of _fond_ on his face. Not that Louis was one to judge, he had that same expression on his face quite often on a daily basis.

"I'll see you guys in a tick," Nick said before they ended the call. 

《♥》

It had been six months and everything was still fresh and new with them, but Louis knew that Nick was it for him. _Nick and Charlie._ His family.

His heart almost burst at the thought, and he remembered when they had told everyone they were giving it a go. His mother had held him so tight, telling him how proud of him she was, and his sisters teased him unmercifully about all the times he had complained about one, _Nicholas Grimshaw._

Louis had flushed and sent death glares at his pesky siblings, but he really wasn't upset, and how could he be when Nick bundled him close and kissed the side of his head _oh so tenderly_. His family accepted him as did the boys, so Louis was fine.

Nick's family simply adored him and thanked him profusely for changing Nick's _whoring_ ways as his sister so glowingly informed him.

"Dick," Nick said sticking out his tongue and Louis had smackes his shoulder, " _Nicholas!"_

And Nick only laughed and tickled Charlie's tummy, and she gurgled happily, preening from the attention.

"If I didn't know better I'd think that she was truly your daughter Grimmy," his dad said as he scooped Charlie from out Nick's lap.

And Louis' heart thumped loudly in his chest as he watched Nick's eyes misted over, eyes shiny with unshed tears. Louis leaned over and squeezed his hand, "Love you."

And Nick grinned, all boyish and happy, "Of course you do. I'm bleeding ace!"

The other boys teased him unmercifully but it was full of so much love, Louis couldn't find it in himself to mind. They all doted on Charlie and Louis knew she was going to be spoiled on all ends. She had come into an extremely large extended family.

Louis was very happy and he wanted the world to know; three months into their relationship, Louis came out. There had been lots of tears, happy and sad alike. Sad tears from broken het girls, sad tears from Larry shippers and elated tears from the Tomlinshaw aspect of the fandom. No matter, the response was not as life altering as management had percieved. No one cared that he was gay, and _Nick_ , Nick was so very happy; and that was all that mattered. 

《♥》

Louis changed Charlie's pamper and set her into her high chair, ruffling her curls as she banged a block happily on the tray.

"Let's call your Uncle Lima and bother him for a bit, that sound alright love?" 

"Da!" Charlie dimpled, a generous amount of drool sliding down her chin. Louis grinned at her and dialled Liam's number, putting it on speaker phone.

The phone was answered and Louis was blabbering before he recognized the voice that answered, "Loueh."

"Zee? Why are you answering Liam's phone mate," Louis asked, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Zayn made a sound, a yawn most likely, "Leeyum's getting brekkie. We had an Iron Man marathon last night."

And really that explained everything. Louis shook his head fondly, "Say hello to Uncle Zee," he instructed Charlie; she garbled a few things, few things discernible as she was saying new things everyday.

Zayn and Charlie carried on a conversation for a while before Liam's voice came over the line, "Is that me favourite girl in the world?" 

Charlie went crazy and Louis was tempted to make a video to send to Harry, but figured the younger man wouldn't really appreciate it the way it was supposed to be. Harry and Liam were in serious competition over the title of 'favourite uncle', and if Louid were honest, it was probably Niall because let's face it, _everyone_ loved the leprechaun.

"What are you and Nick up to today?" Lian addressed Louis.

"Baking cookies and _f-u-c-k off_ in advance," Louis said waving a spoon at Charlie.

Liam snorted, "Maybe we should go rescue Charlie eh babe?" Liam asked Zayn.

And Zayn, the traitor, laughed, "Or at least alert the fire brigade."

Louis squawked indignantly and only Charlie's presence saved his asinine friends from a tongue lashing.

"Hate you both," he sing-songed just as Nick sauntered through the door.

"Papa!" Charlie cried, chubby arms flailing around, begging Nick to be an accomplice to her escape. And of course he willingly obliged, pressing kisses into rosy cheeks and tugging one of her curls.

"Hullo love," he said bopping her nose. "Uncle Haz is going to be on hair duty for sure." He walked over to Louis and sucked on his lower lip, his free hand tugging his boyfriend closer. "Missed you baby."

"Ewww," came a combined cry from the forgotten phone.

Nick startled and had to tighten his grip on Charlie, but had to let go of Louis in the process. 

"What the..." he trailed off and Louis rolled his eyes and grunted, "Uncle Boob and Boobie-Head reporting for duty."

There were scandalized gasps on the other end and Nick held out his hand for a fist bump. 

"Team Tomlinshaw over Team Ziam anyday right duck?" Nick laughed. 

Liam and Zayn _hardly_ with that, "You suck," Liam said and Louis could hear the pout there. 

"He does, and quite smashingly," Louis said, clucking his tongue.

Zayn was the one who retched, "Leeyum, let's go babe. It might be contagious." 

"You're right," Liam said. "Don't burn down the house." 

And just before Liam could hang out, Niall's loud voice cut through the air, and, proving Louis' theories, Charlie went crazy in Nick's arms. 

"Niyo!" she cried, her little body half-way out of Nick's arms. Niall swooped in and swung her up and out, raining kisses on flushed cherubic cheeks.  
Of course, Harry pouted. He smacked Niall's arm and took Charlie with great show, "If you're going to keep trying to win over _my_ Bean, I just might have to leave you at home _Neil_!"

Louis snorted and you could hear spurts of giggles coming over the phone line, Niall's mouth hung open as he gaped at Harry.

"Well if my boyfriend's done having a strop, _we_ have come to take Charlie to the park."

"But we're going to bake cookies," Louis pouted.

Harry's eyes widened comically, and his arms tightened around Charlie, "Then that's all the more reason for us to take her. If you two die, I'll adopt her and raise her as my own."

Louis rolled his eyes and held out his arms for his daughter. "If we die, James Corden gets her Harold."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Harry looked positively petrified.

"Oi you wankers!" Zayn's voice was pitchy, the way it got when he was throwing a tantrum about being ignored. "Why do they get Charlie all the time?"

And Niall, ever the idiot piped in, "Well because Hazza is actually Charlie's birth mother."

Harry preened and Nick seriously didn't know how he was friends with an idiot. 

"We can over instead to casa de Ziam," Harry said slyly. Liam coughed and Zayn cleared his throat causing all of their friends to laugh. 

"We'll meet you at the park," Zayn said. "I'm at Li's."

Louis gasped, "Doth my ears decieve me? Has my little Zaynie braved humans to spend time with his _best-mate_?"

"Go to hell Loueh," Zayn said and hung up to the sound of their idiot friends laughing.

Nick shoved Niall lightly, "Hey dick."

"Wanker," Niall returned with a broad grin. "Better go pack Charlie's things because the women-folk are going to gossip."

Nick was obviously the smarter of the two, ducking his chin onto his chest by the time Harry and Louis whirled around to glare at the blonde mutinously.

"Seems like the _'women-folk'_ will be with-holding sexual favours for a while," Harry said and Nick snorted beside Niall, who turned to give him a glare.

"Let's go get Ziam so we can tease them baby," Niall said using a divisionary tactic.

Nick went to get the bag and Harry and Louis _did_ gossip until they said good bye. And when the door was closed Louis turned to Nick and smiled.

"We've got the house to ourselves," Nick said pulling Louis closer and snuffling against his neck. Louis bit back a moan and pushed against Nick's chest with a little laugh. 

"And Charlie's birthday is in a month and if we ace these cookies maybe I can bake her cake instead of Harry," Louis said. 

Nick might've choked on a laugh but it died in his throat when Louis glared at him. 

"I've even managed to get Harry to give me one of his special banana recipe," Louis made a face. "They _are_ her favourite." 

Nick clapped his hands together, bending Louis over the counter would have to wait. His little Betty Crocker was all set to go. They made their way around the kitchen and pretty soon the kitchen probably resembled a battlefield instead of a kitchen. 

There was a streak of flour on Louis' cheek and (was that sprinkles?) something was stuck in Nick's hair. 

Louis placed the tray of what hopefully came out as cookies, into the oven. Nick was busy stiring the icing mix in the bowl and Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss into his back.

"Hey," Louis said softly. "Think we did it."

"Hmm," Nick's reply was non-comittal. Louis moved awah and came to stand next to him, watching as Nick stirred the mix with rapt concentration, his tongue poking out between his teeth. 

Cute.

"You're adorable," Louis said nudging him with his hip. 

Nick grinned, "Of course I am." 

And he glanced over at Louis, who was grinning wickedly, hand poised over the flour bag.

"Louis..." Nick said a minute too late as he ended up sputtering flour out of his mouth. 

"You little shit!" Nick said grabbing two eggs and chasing after a giggling Louis. 

"Nicholas don't you dare..." _Splat!_ The eggs oozed down Louis' head and onto his back. He blinked blankly at Nick, who was turning red from keeping in the laugh. 

Louis lunged at him and it was on. If the kitchen looked bad before, well, it was of tornadic proportions. The two of them ended up on the floor, and somewhere along the way, their clothes got lost.

Louis was lying between Nick's legs, licking some powdered sugar off the boney leg.

"I wanna taste your icing babe," Louis said as he shifted off Nick a bit, reaching for the bowl of icing. 

"Could've just dipped in a finger," Nick said raising his hand tiredly.

Louis hummed low in his throat, "Not exactly what I had in mind love."

And Nick would have asked what he was on about but Louis spread some of the cool confectionary over Nick's semi-interested cock. 

"Rather unimpressive, this," Louis sucked his teeth, flicking the head with a finger. Made it give a proper twitch and start to chub up.

Nick rolled his eyes and pinched Louis' shoulder, "Is that better now princess?" 

Louis nodded and bent his head to nip Nick's inner thigh. A dainty hand wrapped around Nick's now rather interested hard-on, fingers slicking up from the icing and the pearly drips of pre-come, that were oozing out of Nick's engorged tip.

Louis opened his mouth as wide as he could, (although he didn't think he would ever get used to Nick's thick girth), and he sucked Nick slowly into his eager mouth. Nick moaned and his back arched, pushing up into the wet heat.

"Fuck duck," Nick hissed. 

And that made Louis giggle, and the vibrations around Nick was, _mind-blowing_. 

Louis got serious about his ministrations then, channeling all of his energy into giving Nick the best blow-job ever. He stroked him off in tandem with the rise and fall of his lips; his free hand reaching down to cup Nick's balls. 

He raised his and looked up at Nick, "It's almost like caramel," he licked his lips. "Salty yet sweet." 

"You've gotten me all sticky," Nick said, feigning disapproval. "Such a _dirty_ boy."

Louis flushed prettily at Nick's tone, "Guess I have to clean you up then, hmm?" 

Nick nodded and fisted some of Louis' hair, tugging the younger man down gently. Louis mouthed at his hips, tongue dashing out to give tentative licks. Everything about Nick intoxicated him, he _was_ perpetually drunk on Nick. He couldn't wait to feel the familiar weight of Nick on his tongue again, even if yes, he had experienced it only a few minutes ago. 

He lived for this. Revelling in Nick's presence, bathing in his essence. Nick's taste was something Louis thrived on and he would crave for an eternity.Louis was glad they were on another break, because his voice would be completely wrecked by the time he was done.

His fingers pressed into Nick's hip bones and he went all the way down, fighting against his gag reflex, refusing to relinquish his hold. 

Nick tapped his shoulder, Louis knew what he wanted and gave consent with a nod. Above him, Nick groaned and pressed his heel into the ground, and started fucking up into Louis' willing mouth.

They continued like that until Louis' throat burned, and Nick was grunting. He was almost there and Louis was ready to receive everything. His mouth popped off with a slick sound and Nick whined as Louis sucked on his balls, taking both of them into his mouth. Nick saw little white stars and he was calling out Louis' name hoarsely, his hand pumping his cock rapidly. 

Louis scrambled up and opened his mouth over Nick's cock as jets of come ricocheted in his mouth.

Even though he almost choked, Louis refused to stop sucking until every last drop was down his throat. He finally pulled off, pecking the almost flaccid organ, and crawled up Nick's chest.

"All clean," he said licking his lips. 

Nick hummed, satiated completely. He wasn't too tired however, to snog Louis lazily. Louis gave a contented sigh and lay his head on Nick's chest. The timer on the oven went off and both men groaned, "Get the cookies while I go wash this egg out of my hair," Louis wrinkled his nose.

"And what about me?" Nick said.

Louis snorted pushing himself to a standing position, "I'm the pretty one. My beauty comes first."

Nick stood too and swatted at Louis' retreating bum. He got the cookies out to cool and joined Louis in the bath. He may or may not have jerked Louis off and fingered him until his knees were knocking together from how hard his legs were shaking. 

They dressed quickly, sharing soft kisses and then set to work on cleaning the kitchen. Nick iced the cookies, which to his surprise, came out really well. He and Louis were sipping on wine when the other members of One Diection and Charlie came bumbling through the door, bringing tons of noise with them.

"Well I'll be damned," Liam said as he looked at the cookies in awe.

"The house is still in one piece," Zayn was truly shocked. 

Louis glared at them and twisted Liam's nipples, "Sod off the lot of you." There was no real heat behind the words and even so, the mood was lightened even more when Harry smacked Louis' arm, _"Lewis!"_

Charlie struggled to get to Louis and he smiled and opened his arms for her, "Hello pretty miss. Did you have a good time with your bone head uncles?"

The baby laughed and smacked sticky kisses all over Louis' cheeks. "I love you too baby."

Nick served cookies to everyone and laughed heartily when Harry's eyes misted over after his tasting. 

Louis groaned, "Oh Jesus, Harreh, what's wrong?" 

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Its just that well, you _baked_! _You!_ You're a proper mum!" 

It was quiet for a moment and then everyone laughed long and hard, even Charlie. She was happily sat in Louis' lap, fingers wrapped around one of Nick's long fingers. Nick gave her a kiss and then gave her pouting _mum_ a kiss too.

"Love you, so much," he whispered against Louis' mouth.

Louis smiled softly, "And I love you right back old man." 

And Niall, not to be outdone, "And I might be sick. You two are revolting."

And Liam looked up from making faces with Charlie, "I feel you Ni."

And Harry redeemed himself and proved to be the best mate ever, when he raised a brow at Liam, "Really mate? I don't think they've reached Ziam levels just yet. I think I farted a rainbow unicorn today being around the likes of you two."

Liam's ears reddened and Zayn made a sound in the back of his throat, kind of like a dying cow really, and buried his face in Liam's chest.  
Louis pulled Harry between him and Nick, "And that's why Hazza's our favourite!" 

And Harry grinned, dimple out as he shimmied on Nick's lap, and doing fist pumps.

And he really was a sad little donut, but as laughte filled the room once more, Nick wouldn't trade any of this crazy bunch for anything in the world.

**__**

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
